The Maiden in the Moon
by Banana Kisses
Summary: She was Princess Selene. Heir to her mother's throne. A kind friend to all. Cinder knew that she was all of these things, but what she didn't know was that she was also something else, something dangerous—a target. The monarchy had been disappearing—first Princess Levana, then Queen Channary—and she was next. The only lead to her mother was the story—the story of the Lunar Kingdom.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Everyone! **

**Well, I know that I've already got Scars and Blitz on the go, and I promise, I've started writing the next chapters of each, but this great idea popped up in my head, and I was like, why not? It's the summer, so I have time.**

**Okay, so this can't really be considered a cross-over, but it is very loosely based on the 'Nightmare Moon' ARC from My Little Pony. Don't judge. The plot is completely different from that of the series, but just to warn you, there are some key elements and concepts pulled from the show.**

**This is also an AU, since there are no Lunars, but certain people have supernatural or magical abilities nonetheless. **

**I hope that you enjoy this story, and don't forget to fave, follow and review!**

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

_"And all will know the wonder, of my dark and jewelled sky,_

_When all the world is wrapped in, an eternal lullaby!_

_So say goodnight, at this, the final setting of the sun!"_

* * *

The queen screamed as she was knocked forward by a fist to her cheek, falling to the floor and clutching her side, blood soaking through her silk dress and drenching her fingers. Her angelic white wings were crooked and snapped in places, cream feathers swathed in crimson ripped off and sprawled all over the destroyed throne room, rendering her unable to fly.

The shadowy creature stepped closer to her, as lightly and gracefully as a spring breeze, yet menacing and terrifying, like a black hole that sucked all light and happiness from anything it passed. Sparks of dark blue magic spread around it's feet, the hem of it's elegant black gown seeming to fray apart with every wisp of the ethereal fog. It's wings the colour of the darkest night were spread out, it's feathers intact, making the shadows seem to bow at the creature's presence.

"Please..." The queen whimpered, holding out a shaky hand. "Please sister...stop this."

The creature didn't make a sound, still floating towards her, a gleaming sword drenched in blood in it's fist.

"We can..." The queen struggled to breathe. "We can work this out..."

"No, we can't." The creature's low, booming voice echoed throughout the room. The sound made the queen's blood run cold, a chill shaking through her entire body. She glanced out of the open roof of the immense throne room, smashed in and destroyed from their earlier battle. The stars twinkled in the deep, dark sky, the beauty of her sister's creation echoing throughout the universe.

The creation that she had ignored for far too many years.

The moon was also present, and instead of making the queen feel comforted and relieved as it so often did at night, it now looked haunting and ominous, much to full, much too big, and much too bright.

Because it wasn't supposed to be there.

The warm glow from her sun was supposed to be ruling the dawn, but when she tried to raise it, the moon wouldn't budge. She called to her sister, whom was supposed to lower her moon, but never got a response. She had barged into her younger sibling's chambers, but instead of finding her sister's nose buried in a book, like always, the queen gasped, horrified, as a dark, shadowy creature smiled back at her, with it's sharp teeth and large eyes glowing a searing white.

They had fought long and hard, but it was obvious that the queen was overpowered, and while she had nearly fatal injuries and had lost a great deal of blood, the creature had received not a scratch nor a bruise.

The shadowy demon came to a stop before her, sword raised, ready to deliver the final blow. The queen squeezed her eyes shut, her muscles clenching, preparing for the end that was surely to come.

Until a sharp wail echoed through the halls, a baby's piercing cry sounding like music to the queen's ears. She sucked in a breath, waiting for the stab that never came.

The sword instantly drew back, slipping back into the hilt that rested on the creature's hip. The shadow spun around, the click of it's heels the only sound that the queen could hear over the baby's cries resonating from down the hallway. As she watched through dazed eyes, she suddenly came to her senses, her breath caught in her throat and her stomach clenching in fear and terror.

No.

The creature, the demon, was going after her daughter. Her baby.

The queen inched forward, on her stomach, and grasped the hem of the creature's black gown, tears streaming down her face. "Sister, please, don't do this!"

The shadow stopped for the briefest of moments, before walking even faster, fabric tearing off the hem of it's skirt from how tightly the queen was grasping it. "I am not your sister." It spoke, it's booming voice low and dangerous. "You of all people should know that."

"Of course you are! How could even say such a thing?!"

"If you truly were my sister, then you wouldn't have pushed me away, ignored me for so long." It replied bluntly, it's voice void of any emotion.

"I..." The queen hiccuped, "I'm so sorry..."

"It is too late for apologies." The creature spun around, it's brow furrowing, making it's glowing eyes look even more terrifying.

"I may have been your sister once, but never again shall I be the one to always stand in your shadow, the one who will always only ever be second best."

The queen held out a shaking hand. "Leva—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The creature roared, effectively cutting off the queen and making her tremble even more.

"That name, the one that our parents gave me, is no longer mine."

The queen's face paled even more under the bright moonlight.

"My name is Nightmare Moon."

The creature smiled wickedly, a twisted grin that showed all of it's teeth, before turning around once more and floating gracefully out of the room.

The queen's eyes were wide in terror and panic, and blood was pooling from her wounds, leaving smears as she dragged herself across the marble floor. The pain was blinding, but her desperation was stronger. She had to get to her daughter. She had to save her.

She stopped moving and focused all of her magic and energy at her core, her brow creased in concentration, as she recited a simple teleportation spell, although she had great difficulty, feeling even more faint with every second that passed.

_Please work, oh please work! Take me to the nursery!_

A golden aura surrounded the queen and she disappeared with a flash, reappearing a second later in her daughter's nursery, and she let out an overjoyed and relieved sigh. She somehow found the strength to rise to her feet, and she ran eagerly to the crib where the child lay, on the opposite side of the room.

She celebrated too soon.

She skid to a halt, her beautiful face contorted with terror, as she saw the creature looming over the crib, her tendrils of dark magic wrapping themselves around the cradle, making it glow with an eerie teal light. Her ears were filled with the sound of jovial, tittering laughter as the creature unsheathed it's sword and raised it over it's head, ready to slaughter the young child.

At that single, tilting moment, the world froze, and all worry that the queen felt for her sister dissipated, replaced with murderous bloodlust. She sneered, a guttural and primal growl tearing itself from her throat as adrenaline flood through her veins, giving her the energy to pounce and tackle the creature to the ground, making the sword fall away and land with a clatter on the floor.

The creature thrashed and kicked under the queen's vice-like grip, it's fangs bared and it's eyes glowing bright. It roared and screeched, sounds that nearly made the queen's ears bleed. Her once-brown eyes started to glow white themselves as a strong, powerful energy brought her magic back to life, and her sunshine hair grew longer than before, rippling and moving as if it were a living thing. She summoned a beam of golden magic in her palm, preparing to deliver a shot, but the creature threw her off of it's body and retaliated with a shot of it's own, the queen ducking to avoid it as it tore a hole in the wall.

As suddenly as it came, the murderous desire disappeared, leaving a gaping hole in the queen's heart. She saw the creature, not as a demon, but as her poor, helpless little sister, and she lowered her hands, silent tears running down her face.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't harm her sister, yet alone kill her.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

Summoning every ounce of her power, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, she chanted an ancient, forbidden spell in her mind, magic searing and burning her skin as it travelled to her palms, forming a large, blindingly bright sphere of energy, and through all this, the tears continued to flow and pool on the floor beside her.

The creature sneered and prepared to fire another shot, but was stopped by beams of the queen's golden magic wrapping themselves around it's body, rendering it immobile, and it shook it's head and roared so loud that the glass windows in the room shattered, giving the queen a perfect output for her spell.

_And banish this wicked soul, forever._

She finished the spell with a flick of her wrist, and she threw her head up to the sky, her tears drying up with the heat of the blast.

She slammed her eyelids shut. "I'm so sorry...little sister..."

The words were lost, however, in the thunderous explosion that followed, the beam surrounding the creature shooting out the window, towards the moon, in a brilliant flash.

The queen expected cries of help or pleas of forgiveness from the lingering voice of her sister once the smoke cleared.

However, all she heard was the creature's booming voice, screaming and leaving promising threats of revenge behind in the demolished nursery. She continued to weep, standing up, her hands smoking and dangling at her sides, until her mind cleared up enough to allow her to hear the shrill cries of her daughter, whose crib was thrown across the room. Thankfully, it had stayed upright and the child hadn't been harmed, if only slightly traumatized by the flashing lights and loud noise.

She walked over shakily to the crib and scooped the baby up in her arms, cradling her close to her chest. The baby didn't calm, but the queen was too fazed by what she saw outside the window to notice, her gaze glued to the bright moon that lingered in the sky.

It looked nearly the same, save for a big spot next to the mark of one of the old lava lakes, a new crater. Caused by her blast.

The queen's legs gave out and she fell to her knees, still clutching her daughter tightly. A wave of sobs wracked her body and she used the last of energy to lower the moon from the night sky, making way for the sun and the dawn.

She let the rest of her body fall to the floor, curling into the fetal position, holding the child close, and the last of her consciousness faded away, her daughter still crying as the sun rose up from over the horizon.

* * *

_"For tomorrow dawn's in darkness, the nighttime has begun!"_

* * *

**Leave a review, and tell me what you think! Should I continue this, or just take it down? Any suggestions? Let me know! **


	2. A Funny Girl

**Hello, Everyone!**

**Well, here it is, the first chapter! I'm really starting to like this story, and I hope that you guys will like it also. **

**So, tell me what what you think! I won't upload the next chapter until I get at least one review, so give me feedback! **

**Also, don't forget to follow and fave, if you really like this and want me to continue! **

**I'll be updating _Scars_ tomorrow, so stay tuned!**

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

_"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine..." _

* * *

"Hey Iko, could you pass me those books over there? Please?" Cinder called out over her shoulder, tucking a dusty history book back on one of the many tall shelves that lined the palace library.

Iko, still delved into one of her romance novels, just sighed and held a pile of four books on one of her prongs. Cinder rolled her eyes and leaped from the ladder she was standing on, rolling on a trolley before skipping to Iko and plucking the books from her grasp. She blew the dust from their covers and remounted the ladder, stuffing them next to the volumes that she put in just a moment before.

She smiled. "Well, that's the last of them."

Iko looked up from the thick novel she was reading. "Why are you putting the books away? Isn't that the librarian's job?"

"I just figured that I'd put them away, to give her a break." Cinder shrugged. "Besides, it allows me to organize the books to my taste."

"Right, because instead of having a social life, you spend all of your time in here, reading those dumb books on Earth's history."

"Hey!" Cinder crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll have you know that I have a date with Kai this Saturday, and that we are going to have a lot of fun. _You're_ the one with no social life."

"That's because I have yet to find another android with a relatively human personality."

"How about Nainsi, Kai's tutor android? She's pretty nice."

Iko's single sensor flashed. "If wanted to hang around with a know-it-all who would only spout useless facts, I'd just stay with you 24/7."

Cinder huffed and blew a strand of brown hair from her face, hopping off of the ladder and walking towards Iko. She stopped, however, when a lone book tucked under a nearby table caught her attention, it's cover leather-bound and the colour of the midnight sky.

She frowned. "What's this doing over here? I could've sworn that I put all the books away..."

She picked it up and blew on it, clearing the dust and dirt that had gathered on it for god knows how long. The cover shone and shimmered with what looked like stars, and the shape of a crescent moon was embroidered on the leather, in silver-coloured thread.

"The Maiden in the Moon..." Cinder the title aloud, her brow creased in confusion. "What an interesting title..."

She flipped the book open, met with pages filled with colourful images and loopy, elegant text. The illustrations were intriguing, in an art style that seemed to be long forgotten, with exotic patterns and ethereal designs. Cinder found herself drawn to the volume, even though it seemed to be just a simple children's storybook, a fairytale. Most people would just brush it off and put it back on the shelf, but she felt the inexplicable urge to read it.

Tucking the book under her arm, she skipped over to the door, her baby blue skirt whipping around her legs, her brown ponytail bouncing on her back.

"Iko, I've got go, for mother has requested an audience with me. See you later!" Cinder called out over her shoulder before flying out the door.

"See ya." Iko said, waving an arm briefly before delving back into her story of romance, adventure and intrigue. She let out a dreamy sigh, and if it weren't for the fact that she was an android, she would most definitely be blushing.

She was a strange android, all right. Probably the only one who read books as a pastime, and dreamed about living an epic romance filled with love, danger, and of course—a handsome male lead.

She was a strange android, a perfect friend for a strange girl such as Cinder, who was considered a bit odd by nearly everyone she met, who didn't act a single bit like the royal that she was. Daughter of Queen Channary, who ruled over all of the Earth, and who raised the sun and the moon every day. She was almost considered a god, with her magic and power so great that no one could ever oppose her, part of an elusive race—a Koren.

The Koren were a species of supernatural beings that dominated the Earth before humans ever even came to be, and they ruled over the human race for as long as history can attest, before nearly all of the Koren became extinct after the Great War of Bremen, wiping out nearly every single one of Earth's creatures.

After the war, the few Koren and humans that remained made a pact and signed a treaty of peace, stating that the Koren would rule indefinitely over the Earth's natural kingdom, including the oceans, nature and the cosmos, leaving humankind to prosper in their own civilizations, ruling their own political structures.

Queen Channary was the only pure blood Koren known to be alive, after her parents, the former king and queen, died in the devastating World War IV, while trying to help save the human kingdoms from destruction. Their deaths left behind their two daughters, the only remaining survivors of the Koren race—Queen Channary and her younger sister, Princess Levana. With no other of their kind but themselves, they split the duties of their parents between each other, leaving Channary to control the sun and bring upon the day, and Levana to control the moon and bring out the night.

Cinder did not know much about her aunt, aside from what she could dig up from history records and the occasional advisor, for her mother refused to talk about her. Princess Levana had died at the age of nineteen when Cinder was barely more than a baby, and was said to have been murdered by an assassin that had crept into the sisters' palace, intent on murdering the queen, but had killed the princess by mistake.

The advisors and the palace staff had said that Her Majesty was devastated when her sister died, and that fateful night, it was also said that the sky stayed dark and the moon stayed up for nearly half of the day, in mourning for the lost princess, until the queen finally found the strength within her grief to lower it, making way for the sun and the dawn. Cinder had always been intrigued with that story, for everything that she had been told matched up perfectly with the records in the palace's database, save for one minor detail—Levana's body had never been found. There were pictures of the late princess' bedroom, blood smeared all over the walls and painting the floor red, but her aunt's corpse had not been found within the mess, and neither had the assassin, for that matter.

Everyone assumed that the killer had escaped, and had taken the princess' body with him, for reasons that could not be explained. The people had also expected Channary to call out a worldwide search for her sister, but the queen simply brushed them off and said 'don't bother', resulting in Princess Levana being proclaimed dead.

Something was certainly off about the whole thing, but whenever Cinder even brought up the word 'aunt' or mentioned Levana's name, her mother would scold her and threaten to take Iko away, so she would keep her mouth shut and save her questions for her own mind to go mad over.

She stayed silent, and Channary assumed that she had forgotten, that she no longer cared.

But she still asked questions anyway. Her mother's secretive attitude towards her aunt's death only made Cinder all the more curious, but the queen wasn't the only one who seemed to be keeping something from her. All the guards and one thaumaturge in particular would just brush her off whenever she tried to ask them anything.

The thaumaturges were a select group of people that served under the crown, and were the most trusted and highest ranking servants of the queen. They had supernatural powers of their own, being descendants of Koren, wether it be telekinesis, or for a few, flight, they were chosen on their abilities.

The most powerful was Sybil Mira, whose grandfather was a Koren, and she had not only the ability of flight and mind control, but also could use the spell-bound magic, the only who could aside from Cinder and the queen herself. She was Channary's most trusted advisor and closest friend, having grown up with her and her sister, knowing both princesses quite well. It was for this reason, that on many occasions, Cinder would strike up conversation with Sybil, and try to find out more about her dead aunt, but every time she asked, Sybil would just brush her off, saying that Channary had 'forbidden' her from saying anything about the late Princess Levana.

And that only served to aggravate Cinder even more.

If there's one thing that she hated, it was to be lied to and kept in the dark.

* * *

Cinder whistled along as she walked cheerfully down the halls to the palace's throne room, where her mother was surely to be waiting, with her book cradled to her chest and a spring in her step, her happy mood leaving small twinkles of magic in her wake. Although her power wasn't nearly as strong as mother's—nor would it ever be, due to the fact that she was born of a human father, rendering her blood and abilities only half that of a true Koren—it was still prominent in her everyday life and in her actions. Like many of the thaumaturges and her mother, she had wings that she could summon and make disappear at will, giving her the ability of flight, and she could use spells and her magic casually and anytime she wanted.

With practice, of course.

And that was probably what the queen was summoning her for, their weekly check ups and evaluations. For she was the heir to the throne, and if Channary were to die, then the responsibility of raising the sun and moon would fall on her shoulders, and so far, she was only able to bring a few stars up just above the horizon, before collapsing from exhaustion. It was highly disappointing, her inability to use her power correctly, and even though her mother had assured her that it would come with age, Cinder couldn't help but feel weak and inadequate.

She also wasn't the best at casting spells. She was only able to perfect the teleportation spell, any other that she tried blowing up in her face. Literally.

She sighed and continued to walk on, her mind imagining the different ways that meeting with her mother could play out.

Her thoughts were cut off as her body slammed into that of a man, making them both fall over and the papers he was carrying fly everywhere. Cinder groaned and held a hand to her forehead, that was most likely bruised with the contact on the hard marble floor.

"Hey, watch where you're—" The man started, but fell silent as he took in the girl in front of him. "Cinder?"

Cinder's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Kai! What a pleasant surprise!" Her brow creased in confusion. "Wait...what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New Beijing for the peace festival?"

Kai got up to his feet and started gathering the papers that he dropped. "Yes, but father wanted me to accompany him to this meeting with Her Majesty, and well, how could I refuse?" He looked around the gleaming palace and smiled. "I always love coming here."

She smiled back.

"Here, let me help you." Cinder got to her knees and piled up the surrounding papers, handing the stack to Kai, who smiled graciously and took it on top of his own.

"Thanks." The prince held out his hand. "May I?"

Cinder smiled as he took her hand and helped her up, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She had met Kai several years ago, at a diplomatic meeting with all the rulers of Earth, as a shy little princess who would cling onto her mother's skirt, afraid to let go. He had come up to her at lunchtime in the lavish dining hall of New Beijing's imperial palace, daring her to eat the hottest peppers that were served at the buffet. She remembered being afraid of the tall, eight-year old boy, who was nothing more than a stranger to her, but she took up his challenge anyway, not wanting to look like a coward in front of the strange prince that she had just met.

They had been best friends ever since.

In the last year, however, they started to get a bit more serious, and begun dating in their free time. Cinder loved their strolls in the glowing capital of the Eastern Commonwealth, the kingdom that Kai would someday rule, and he loved visiting the magical palace that sat on top of a mountain that lined the edge of New Beijing, the entire territory having an enchanted feel about it. As soon as she came to power, Channary had the palace built in isolation from the humans, so that she and her family could use their power in peace, and not to mention that it was much easier to raise the celestial bodies from that high altitude.

"So, are we still going out on Saturday?" Cinder asked, warmth fluttering in her chest. Stars, she had such a crush on him.

"Of course," He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled his head back, taking her by surprise as he captured her lips in a kiss. She smiled and melted into it, running her fingers through his raven hair. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart, both short of breath.

"So, I'll see you on Saturday then." He whispered huskily in her ear. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"See you then..." Cinder sighed dreamily as turned around and walked away, and she clutched the book to her chest as a furious blush covered her cheeks. She stayed there, rocking back on her heels, until a passing servant came by and froze in her tracks at the sight of Cinder standing aimlessly in the middle of the hallway.

"Princess?" The servant asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow. Cinder snapped out of it and jumped a bit, a sheepish grin overtaking her face.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty is requesting your presence."

Cinder's brow creased. "What?"

Her Majesty. Mother. _Mother's weekly meeting!_

A hand flew up to her forehead. "Right! I'm so sorry, but I must go!" Cinder spun on her heels and ran down the halls, leaving the servant in the dust.

She laughed. "That's quite alright, Your Highness." The servant said to the empty corridor.

Yes, quite a funny girl, Cinder was.

* * *

_Rest now in moonlight's embrace..._

* * *

**Fave, follow, and don't forget to leave a review if you want the next chapter!**


	3. Just A Fairytale

**Hello, Everyone!**

**Yay, another chapter! This fic is so much fun to write, guys, you wouldn't even know, and it also gives me a break from the excessive feels that come with writing '_Scars_'.**

**Please, leave a review! I really want to know what you guys think, and I would also love some suggestions...those are always welcome. **

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

_"Now the hour has come at last, the soft and fading light..."_

* * *

Queen Channary sighed as she tapped her fingers repeatedly on the armrest of the marble throne, on which she was seated elegantly and delicately, the long train of her silk dress running underneath her crossed legs, flowing lightly down to the floor. She was starting to get a bit worried, waiting for her daughter, for she was never late, always scrambling to be punctual.

She smiled.

She loved the girl so much, the only family she had left, after the _unfortunate_ incident in which she lost her beloved younger sister, the princess of the moon. She missed her dearly, shedding a tear for her every day, and she snapped open the locket around her neck, made of gold shaped like her radiant sun, gazing at the two pictures within it.

The first, on the left, was a picture taken when she and Levana were nothing more than mere children. They were both smiling over a disastrous pastry, a failed attempt at a chocolate cake. She chuckled as she remembered their parent's scolding afterwards, how they deemed such activities 'unfit' for princesses.

The second, on the right, was a portrait the two of them, both grown women at that point, with Channary holding a tiny new addition to the family—her little daughter. She mulled over memories of Levana's overjoyed face when she held her niece for the first time, a warm, angelic glow surrounding her as she went on about how someday she would have children of her own.

Never could she have guessed that such a dark side of Levana ever existed, that underneath her seemingly happy exterior, she was suffering so much, that she was dying a little inside with every day that passed. With every moment that she had to spend under Channary's shadow, a part of her soul darkened and blew away, never to be seen again.

So when the time came, when the moon princess finally rose up against the sun, it was only then that Channary realized how little she actually knew about Levana.

And she only had herself to blame, for ignoring her and pushing her away for so long.

"Mother?" A soft, meek voice echoed throughout the massive room.

Channary jumped a bit, quickly snapping the locket shut and letting it dangle around her neck before rising and walking gracefully over to her daughter, an aura of warmth and love radiating off of her. She came up to the girl, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into her warm embrace.

"Selene..." Channary let go and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "What took you so long?"

The princess smiled. "I kind of..." Her eyes wandered around the throne room, "got held up in the library. It's no big deal."

"Oh, you and your books. Come, Selene, tell me about your practice this week." Channary spun around and walked lightly back up the steps to the throne.

Cinder held her book against her side and followed the queen up to a glass door that opened up in the back of the wall, leading out to a shimmering balcony with a breathtaking view of the mountains, snow shimmering with the sunlight.

She loved her mother's company, and always looked forward to seeing her, even though her habit of calling her 'Selene' grew to be a bit tiresome.

Channary was one of the few people who still called her by her real name. When she was little, that was all anyone would call her, until her first visit to New Beijing when she was three. She was playing at the park, with all the other children, but she couldn't quite control her outbursts of magic at the time. As a result, she ended up blowing several toys and signs in the air, and as she would stand there, completely humiliated and covered in ash and soot, a few older kids laughed at her and called her 'Cinder'.

At first, she hated the name, the insult, but as time went on, she learned to embrace it, and the nickname stuck. From that point on, she insisted that everyone called her 'Cinder', and it became her new identity, her persona, who she was. Not a princess, but a normal girl with a strange but cool name. You know, as normal as one could get, considering the fact that she had all her Koren abilities to account for.

She smiled and walked out into the cool but crisp air of the outside, the glacial winds making loose strands of brown hair whip around her head. Her blue skirt floated around her knees as she made her way next to her mother, whose long, blonde hair was loose and flying out in the wind. Channary very seldom left her hair like that, and Cinder found that it made her look younger, more youthful and careless, as if she had not a worry in the world.

Cinder often wished that for her mother, a chance to escape her tiring routine and duties. The queen was much more pleasant and bearable when she wasn't under such stress.

"This air is so cool and refreshing..." Channary sighed softly, her cheeks a rosy pink. "Don't you agree, Selene?"

Cinder took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh air. "Yes, it is. It's nearly intoxicating."

Channary opened her eyes and smiled, before turning her gaze to Cinder. Curiosity lit up her face as she took in the object that her daughter was holding in her hand. "What's this?"

Cinder looked at her, confused for a second, until she followed her mother's gaze. "Oh, this book?" She held up the volume, it's blue cover shimmering in the sunlight. "It's just a fairytale or something. I haven't read it yet."

"Let me see."

Cinder handed the book over to her and Channary's brow furrowed slightly as she read the title. She flipped the book open and began skimming the pages, her brown eyes widening as she read through it. Cinder was filled with concern as her mother's face paled.

Channary slammed the book shut, and she seemed to be shaking slightly. "Where did you get this?" She breathed, her voice flooded with worry and disbelief.

"I found it in the library..." Cinder hunched a bit, offset by her mother's sudden negative reaction. "Why?"

Channary didn't respond, breezing past her and walking briskly back into the throne room. Cinder followed, confused.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

The queen stopped walking and held the book out to Cinder in one hand, pinching the bridge of her nose with the fingers of the other. "Take this and get rid of it. Burn it, destroy it, I don't care. Just dispose of it and whatever you do, you are _not_ to read it." She looked over to Cinder, who cowered a bit under her suddenly threatening glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

Cinder took the book from her hand, still completely lost. "Yes, but why? I don't under—"

"There is nothing to understand, Selene. Just do what I say, and don't question." Channary turned her back to her daughter, her arms folded over her chest. "Now go. I have some very important work to finish."

Cinder would've said more, had Channary not held her hand out, her palm poised and ready to summon a beam of magic at any given moment. She walked over quietly to the door of the throne room, slipping out silently without another word.

As she wandered back down the halls, on the way to her chambers, she stared down at the book, her curiosity peaked more than ever. What could that book possibly contain that would warrant such a negative reaction from her mother?

Had she known how to use the laser-beam spell, her searing gaze would've probably bore holes in the volume.

What secrets was this book, this _children's fairytale,_ hiding?

And did she even dare to find out?

* * *

After a few hours of pondering and her curiosity eating away at her insides, Cinder decided that she was willing to risk disobeying her mother and reading the forbidden book. After a pleasant dinner of roasted duck—her favourite—she holed herself up in her lavish bedroom, dressed in her comfiest pyjamas, curled up in a blanket on her bed.

She took a deep breath before lifting the cover, taking a moment to admire the beautiful illustrations on the first page, swirls of gold and blue playing hand in hand, complimenting each other and the picture they coloured perfectly.

_"Once upon a time," _She read in her mind,_ "on the fruitful, enchanted planet Earth, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her godlike powers to raise the sun at dawn, and the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects—all the different species of Earth, including humans."_

Two figures were depicted on the next page, each seated on a throne, the taller one swathed in shades of white and gold, the other coloured with the shades of night, dark blues and blacks giving it an ethereal beauty.

_"But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful, for the people of Earth would relish and play in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shun and sleep through her beautiful night."_

Cinder felt confusion well up within her. What could her mother possibly have against this harmless little story?

_"One fateful day, the younger sister refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked creature of darkness—Nightmare Moon, and she vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night."_

Her blood ran cold as she turned the page, met with a full coloured portrait of 'Nightmare Moon'—a frightful-looking woman with long, midnight blue hair, that seemed so misty and flowing that it looked rather like fog, with twinkling stars giving it an air of mystical beauty. Her eyes were big and glowing, just two white orbs embedded in her skull. Her features were sharp and angular, yet she was still stunningly beautiful.

Cinder shivered. Something about her made a feeling of dread grow in the pits of her stomach.

_"Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to the world, a forbidden spell that allowed her to defeat and banish the younger sister permanently in the moon. The elder sister then took on responsibility for raising both celestial bodies, and harmony was maintained on Earth for generations since."_

She closed the book and put it down, her brow creased in confusion. She was completely lost.

Sure, the story was a little offsetting, but she had read worse before. The book couldn't even hold a candle to stories of death and war that she found in the library, and that her mother was well aware that she read.

So why was she so worked up over this harmless little children's story?

Cinder groaned in frustration, setting the book on her sidetable before flopping herself flat across her bed. She was confused, and she hated that. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she gave up, her mind drained and tired. She crawled up to her headboard, slipping under the covers and resting her head against the lush pillows, letting out a relived sigh.

"Lights, off!" She called out, and the room's light flicked off instantly. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and buried her face in the pillows, yawning deeply.

Was she ever exhausted.

And as she drifted off to sleep, her mind still managed to conjure up drowsy thoughts, and she gazed over at the book, a feeling of silliness washing over her. She was way overthinking it, and so was her mother. Queen Channary was known for being a tad on the dramatic side.

After all, it was just a fairytale...

* * *

_"Has crossed the west horizon, and has hidden us goodnight!"_

* * *

**Don't forget to fave, follow and review if you want the next chapters!**

**'Till next time!**


	4. A Ruthless Army

**Hello, Everyone! **

**Next chapter is up! Here we meet the villain of the story, the infamous 'Nightmare Moon', and her army, whom we'll learn more about later. We also meet a certain girl, the ward of Nightmare Moon. **

**Just so you know, in addition to Cinder, Kai, and Winter, the rest of the characters will be part of this story as well—Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, Thorne, Jacin and Dr. Erland.**

**Please fave, follow and review! Your feedback means so much to me!**

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind,_

_how can I have sent you away?" _

* * *

She smiled proudly as her glowing eyes swept over the dusty surface of the moon, sounds of weapons clinging against metal, as her soldiers were training and preparing for battle. Her army, one unlike any other, born warriors, never afraid of a fight, nearly invincible.

They were the soldiers of nightmares. Killing machines, puppets to her every whim.

From her favourable position in the gleaming tower of her palace, she could observe them perfectly, their battles often entertaining, refreshing after sixteen long years of Lunar isolation. Not much changed on the barren natural satellite, save for the spin of the planet Earth giving the occasional new continent or storm pattern to observe, but even that got tedious after a year or two.

She loved watching them grow, develop. To see them start out as simple creatures that she created from the moon's sleek stone, giving them the breath of life, to her prized soldiers, her army. The army that she would use to invade Earth, to take back what was rightfully hers. What should've been hers all along.

A soft, rustling sound cut off her train of thought, and she whipped her head around, eyes blazing, her gaze setting upon a young girl walking hesitantly up to her. A pang of annoyance began to brew in her gut, for the girl was not only intrusive, but quite irritating as well, with her naïveté and her persistent questions and inability to do the simplest of tasks. She had even considered killing her multiple times, and she would have, if not for a promise that she had made, long ago.

"Your Majesty." The girl curtsied. "You have called for me?"

She turned her head to the girl and her gaze swept over her, eyes glowing. "Winter, haven't I told you simply to call me 'mistress'?"

Winter lowered her head meekly. "Yes, mistress. I apologize for my forgetfulness."

Her gaze softened and she took Winter's chin between two of her pale fingers, making a shiver run down her spine. "Winter?" She cocked her head. "What do the others call me?"

"Who are 'the others'?"

Her mistress sighed. "The soldiers."

"They, um..." Winter bit her lip. "They call you 'Your Majesty', mistress."

Her brow furrowed and her eyes flashed, a sign of annoyance. "Don't lie to me."

Winter drew in a deep breath, her hands shaking slightly. "They also call you 'Nightmare Moon', mistress."

Her mistress' gaze softened, and her dark magic seemed to back down, as if calming. "Yes, they do." Her voice came out light and soft, Winter releasing a breath, relieved that her mistress wasn't angry. It was never a good thing, when she was angry. Nightmare Moon turned her head. "And do you know why they call me that?"

"No, mistress. However, I was always curious as to why you would take a liking to such a name."

Nightmare Moon's wispy blue hair came up and lightly caressed her cheek, making Winter squirm. "Because, dear child, you shall come to see that I am, in fact, _your_ worst nightmare." She turned and flashed a wicked grin, showing her white, fang-like teeth. "And soon, I will be such to Earth as well."

"W-what do you mean, mistress?" Winter asked warily, taking a step back. Nightmare Moon simply sighed and spread her dark wings, taking flight, a soft wind blowing across the ground from their movement. "Follow me." She commanded, and Winter gulped before spreading her own wings of soft pink, rising up into the air and following her mistress to the highest rooftop of the palace.

The dark sky seemed riddled with millions of twinkling stars, the bright lights that would've normally hypnotized any onlooker having no effect on Winter, who was instead just staring out into space, bored. The ethereal cosmos was the only thing she ever saw, having lived on the moon for as long as she could remember, leaving her as dazzled as one would be by watching paint dry. However, as her gaze panned the sky, her attention caught on a big, blue and green orb that popped out against the dark canvas of space. Her breath left her, and she found herself daydreaming again, as she so often did when she found herself gazing at the beautiful planet.

Earth.

"Look at this planet, Winter." Nightmare Moon spread her arms out. "At it's core, nothing but a rock with water and plants, and from here, it seems pointless, as if the things that go on there are so insignificant that we are too powerful and important to even exist on it." She took a deep breath. "And even when I did live there, I was still nothing, merely a ghost to them, and they shunned me just as they shun the moon each and every night."

Winter's eyes widened. "_You_ lived on Earth?" She breathed, her wings moving slowly, giving the illusion of floating rather than flying.

"Yes, I did." Nightmare Moon looked to the ground, her long wisps of hair floating around her, sparkling like the night sky. "A long time ago."

"What was it like?"

"Dull, bland and boring." She flew over to the rooftop and sat herself upon it, crossing her legs, a slit in her black dress revealing a swath of pale skin. Winter came a bit closer, fluttering around like a butterfly.

"There's no way that it's like that." She said, her short white dress whipping around as she twirled in the air. "I mean, _anywhere_ is better than here. No offence, mistress." She added meekly as she took in her mistress' furrowed brow and irritated expression.

Nightmare Moon simply rolled her eyes. She knew very well that Winter, like anyone else she had ever met—human and Koren alike—could never truly understand the beauty of the moon and the night. She stared at the girl blankly, who was completely oblivious to her, talking to herself and living in her dreamland.

Her warm brown skin was flawless and healthy, her fingernails perfectly shaped and clean. Her eyes were bright, the colour of melted caramel, but with hints of slate-gray around her pupils. On top of all that, she had silky black hair that curled into perfect spirals, neatly framing her high cheekbones and ruby-red lips.

The girl was as beautiful as _he_ was, and as kind and generous too. And that only drove Nightmare Moon to loathe her even more. Because the girl reminded her so much of her father, and she preferred not to mull over those memories. Her left hand curled, her thumb running over a polished stone band on her finger, the band that she had once thought would bring her love and happiness, but had only ever brought her pain.

She sucked in a breath and relaxed her hand, bringing it to her chest, clutching the silver charm on her necklace in a clenched fist. It was a beautiful pendant shaped like a crescent moon, with strips of silver bent and twisted into beautiful loops to create the shape, the charm inlaid with diamonds at choice places. It hung from a thin, silver chain, and the chain was draped elegantly around her neck.

Her last gift from her sister, her last reminder of who she was, of the princess she used to be.

Most people in her mindset would've gotten rid of it, destroyed it in a fit of rage, but she felt the inexplicable desire to keep it, as if there were some part of her old self left, still clinging onto her and refusing to let go. She kept the necklace, and she found that it would give her comfort when nothing else could even appease her.

"Winter!" She called out, her voice booming and loud, as it usually was when she got worked up, flustered. Winter froze immediately, spooked by her sudden outburst, and she flew over shyly. "Yes, mistress?"

Nightmare Moon held a hand out, beckoning her over. "Come, sit with me." Winter obeyed and seated herself beside her mistress, hands folded demurely in front of her, fidgeting nervously. Her wings folded against her back instead of dematerializing, giving her an opportunity for a quick escape should the need arise. Her mistress could get quite unpredictable at times.

"Winter..." Nightmare Moon trailed off, her head cocking to the side, her eyes wide, filled with awe and wonder, like that of a child. The expression was rare for her and Winter couldn't help but feel more relieved. It made her mistress seem more gentle, more human. "The Earth..." She smiled. "It's finally going to be mine. No." She turned to her, eyes glowing. "_Ours_."

Winter stared at her as if she had just sprouted a second head. "What?"

"We are taking it over, Winter. What do you think I created all those soldiers for?" Nightmare Moon looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I..." Winter clutched the fabric of her skirt in her fingers. "I always knew that they were meant to, you know, take over the Earth, but why are saying that it will be ours? This is all your doing, mistress."

Nightmare Moon laughed, a sound light like wind chimes. It made Winter uneasy. "Of course this is my doing, Winter. When the Earth finally succumbs to the reign of the moon, I will be queen, and you will be my heir." She looked over to her. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Your _heir_?" Winter breathed, her eyes wide.

"Yes! You will inherit our new kingdom from me once I am no longer. You will continue my legacy." She smiled. "Besides, you have to admit, 'Princess Winter' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Winter gulped. "I...I don't know..."

"You are also one of the last of our kind."

The girl listed her head, raven curls falling around her shoulders. "Our kind?"

Nightmare Moon nodded. "Our kind. On Earth, you will see that you'll meet others with abilities like yours."

Winter looked over to her, eyes bright. "There are other people like us?"

"Like you." Nightmare Moon stood and leaped off the roof, wings fluttering, eyes closed. "Not me. There are no others like me."

"How can that be?" Winter got up and followed. "If you're the only one who has celestial power, then who raises the sun and the moon every day from Earth? You said so yourself that you can't control the moon from here, when you're on it."

Nightmare Moon suddenly froze, and her tendrils of magic flew out, surrounding Winter like swords poised to strike. She yelped, backing away, her wings moving frantically. "Do not mention such a thing again." Her mistress glowered, her voice low and menacing.

"But, I was just wondering—"

Nightmare Moon sneered and a wisp of magic wrapped itself around one of Winter's ankles, pulling her closer. Winter struggled to escape, to break free, but her mistress' hold on her leg was much too strong.

"There is nothing for you to 'wonder' about. We are not to talk about this again." She took a deep breath and released Winter, whose brown skin seemed to have turned as white as a sheet.

The girl flew back, trembling a bit. "Of course, mistress. I apologize for pestering you."

Nightmare Moon turned her head so to look at her. "You want my forgiveness?" She inquired, the question more rhetorical than one might think. Winter nodded frantically. Anything to get back on her mistress' good side.

"Then listen closely." Her lips curled into a malicious grin. "I have a job for you."

* * *

_"The blame was my own, the punishment—yours,_

_the harmony is silent today..."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**So yes, we have the mysterious 'ring' element in this story as well, and there is also a hidden reason why Nightmare Moon has Winter under her care, and why Winter is Koren...which will be unveiled as the story progressed.**

**Be sure to leave a review, if you want more!**

**'Till next time!**


End file.
